Life in the Fast Lane
by slytheringurl-050614
Summary: “Merlin, Granger. It’s just sex. No need to get violent. Do not dismiss this idea so quickly. It could be just what you’re looking for.” DracoHermione no strings relationship. Rated M for language...NOT A SMUT STORY! Read and Review
1. An Indecent Proposal

**Hello readers. This is just a quick little side project. It'll probably be like…five or so chapters. I was listening to the Eagles' Life in the Fast Lane and thought that this would make a great Dramione story. Yes, that means that they are going to be OOC. Deal with it. Yes, this story is about a very…physical relationship. I, however, WILL NOT BE WRITING SMUT. I refuse to lower my writing standards by writing porn. So…if you want a good porn story…go to the adult bookstore down the road. If you want to read a story about the emotional effects of "no strings attached" relationships, proceed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

_Life in the Fast Lane_

_Chapter One_

_An Indecent Proposal

* * *

_

Draco Malfoy was the Slytherin god of sorts. With his steely grey eyes and platinum blond locks, he could bed almost any girl he wanted. Unfortunately for him, the one girl he wanted most would have nothing to do with him.

Hermione Granger was the Gryffindor princess. She was one-third of the Golden Trio, and by far the most gorgeous. Her bushy brown mane had de-frizzed and was now a soft chestnut. Her honey eyes drew men in like moths to a flame. Yet she would have nothing to do with them.

It was destiny that brought them together. And everyone else that tore them apart. So listen carefully, my dears. For this is a tale of sex, deception, and two people who got so caught up in the physical, they didn't realize the emotional until they were too far gone.

It all started for our two victims in their seventh year at the magical boarding school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The young witch was the smartest and brightest of her year. She was the model student, model witch, and model person. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that she would become Head Girl of Hogwarts in her seventh year. Everyone expected so much out of her, and she spent most of her days living up to those expectations. Anyone having to live up to unattainable perfection for her entire life would be destined to crash eventually. It would be ugly, naturally, but the damage to be done depends solely on who is there when it all comes crashing down.

Draco was a perfect clone of his father. He did not want to be. He did not want to follow in his father's dark footsteps to Azkaban prison. He was so sick and tired of living the lies his father instilled in him from birth. The muggle-born Granger was proof to him that purity of blood had nothing to do with intelligence. He would never admit it to anyone, but he wanted her. She was beautiful and he wanted her. He was a Malfoy and believed he deserved the best, and in looks, she was the best. The only flaw was that he hated her with every fiber in his body, and she hated him. He could not get within ten feet of her without some form of a confrontation. Yet, with his impeccable grades and several good words from Severus Snape, he was thrown into a dorm area with her. Yes, Draco Malfoy was the Head counter-part to muggle-born Granger. He was less than thrilled.

Our story begins one November evening. The rain was pounding the castle roof and the wind was shaking the trees throughout the grounds. A chill blanketed the castle making it eerie and foreboding. Fog crept in through some of the open passage ways making the ancient building look haunted, which it technically was. Lightning lit the sky with its white hot fury. The storm was raging in full force throughout that part of England.

Another storm was brewing within the confines of the Head's Dorm.

Draco sat on the couch staring into the crackling fire. A plot was forming in his evil mind. An idea most sinister came to him. Granger was perfect. Malfoy hated that about her. He hated everything about her. He despised her. Draco wanted more than anything to destroy her. He knew just how to do it, too. He noticed Granger sitting at one of the dark mahogany desks in the Heads' Dorm. He also noticed that his books had been moved to the small table in front of the couch. He saw his opening. He stood up and stormed over to Hermione, slamming her book shut on her hand.

"Keep your filthy mudblood hands off of my things, Granger!" He spat, pointing to his books on the table. "These are _my_ things. And _my_ things do not need to be soiled by your filthy, muggle blood." Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Merlin Malfoy! You'd think I'd thrown your goddamn books into the lake!" She responded, annoyance dripping from her tongue.

"It's the principle of the thing, Muddy." He sneered in a condescending tone. He spoke to her as if she were a small child.

"Whatever you say you fucking ferret." She replied, distaste and loathing flowing from her mouth and tone.

She began to walk towards her room when Malfoy caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. She was pushed up against the door as Malfoy leaned his face in close to her. She could smell a hint of Firewhiskey on his breath and her heart began to race with fear.

"Do not call me Ferret." Draco whispered harshly. Hermione opened her mouth to speak. Before she could get a word out, Draco pressed his smooth palm against her mouth. "No, no, no. No talking. I have never heard you say even one little swear word and you've said two in the past minute. Is the prefect little Gryffindor not as perfect as everyone thinks?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes but did not protest. Draco removed his hand and smirked. Hermione glared at him for a moment before spitting in his face. She quickly tried to dart around him but Draco put his hands to her shoulders and pushed her back against the door.

"Let me go you—" She was cut off as Draco's lips slammed into hers and he pulled away quickly.

"It's not fair," he sighed, voice tinted with sadness. His head drooped down to rest on Hermione's shoulder.

"What's not fair?" Hermione dared to ask. Draco smirked and removed his head from her shoulder. He looked deep into her honey colored eyes.

"That such beauty was wasted on a filthy mudblood slag." Draco replied, his smirk growing larger. Hermione didn't know whether to blush because he called her beautiful, or slap him for calling her a slag. She settled for the latter. The loud crack of her palm striking his brutally handsome face was drowned out by a loud clap of thunder.

Draco was in shock long enough for Hermione to get into her bedroom and lock the door. Draco made his way back over to the couch and sat down. His smirk had returned to his face. He was getting to her and he knew that once he broke her down enough, he could have her.

Hermione was starting to get tired of having to play up to her parents' expectations, teachers' expectations, and friends' expectations. She wanted to find a way to break free from that perfectly flawed mold from which she came. She wanted to find a way to break free that had absolutely nothing to do with her Slytherin counterpart.

Draco stood up from the couch and walked towards the door to Hermione's room. Time for phase two. He raised his hand and knocked on her door. He waited patiently for her to open the door.

"Bugger off, Ferret," she called through the door.

"Granger, come on. This is important. I want to apologize for my previous actions and comments." Draco pleaded. Hermione opened her door and Draco entered her room.

"What do you _really_ want, Malfoy? I'm sure it's not to apologize. You are a Malfoy after all. And I know a Malfoy would _never_ apologize to a muggle-born," Hermione sneered. Draco's gray eyes narrowed before he responded.

"Actually, Granger, I have a proposition for you. One that will help us to _not_ kill each other this year," Draco began. Hermione studied him for a long moment before opening her mouth.

"I'm listening," she said hesitantly. Draco smiled yet it did not reach his eyes. Those steel gray eyes glowed with malice.

"I am a Malfoy. I deserve the best. As much as I hate to admit it, in looks and brains, you are the best. It's such a waste for you to have such foul blood. But, for what I'm proposing, your blood is of no consequence." Draco explained. Hermione's eyes narrowed again. She seemed to do that a lot around him.

"What are you getting at, Ferret?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms across her body. She didn't like the thought of Draco staring at her body, but, it didn't offend her as much as it should have.

"What did I say about calling me 'Ferret'? And what I'm getting at is simple: sex. You and me in a no strings sexual relationship." Draco said simply, as if it was obvious. Hermione's eyes went wide and she swung her hand as if to slap him again. He caught her wrist and held it firm.

"Merlin, Granger. It's just sex. No need to get violent. Do not dismiss this idea so quickly. It could be just what you're looking for." Draco whispered in her ear before pressing his lips back to hers. When he broke away, he turned and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Hermione stood in the center of her room in a daze. Sex…with _Malfoy_.

'_Well, he is good looking…no! No, no, NO!!! It's _Malfoy_! But Merlin his lips are soft…NO!!! Sex…with _Malfoy_?!?! It's preposterous! But I'll bet he's good…MERLING HERMIONE!!! IT IS MALFOY!!! NO SEX WITH MALFOY!!! I can't even believe I just thought that! Why am I even thinking about Malfoy naked…oh gods…shower…NOW!'

* * *

_

**Well, my dears. That is chapter one. Review please. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Highway to Hell

**First and foremost, thank you all so very much for your kind reviews. I found myself hitting the refresh button on the stats page well into the night to see all my hits, favorites, and alerts. Especially from people I **_**don't**_** pressure into reviewing…I begin a story for myself, I finish it for the readers. So I present to you, chapter two. And please tell me if it moves too fast…seriously.

* * *

**

_Chapter Two_

_Highway to Hell

* * *

_

After our lovely Gryffindor princess took a nice relaxing shower, she changed into her nightclothes and climbed into the safe, warm comforts of her crimson and gold sheets. She tied her damp locks into a pony tail and pulls her comforter up around her body, settling in for deep sleep.

Draco sat in front of the dying fire as the embers glowed bright orange. A glass of firewhiskey rested in his hand. He took a small sip as lightning flashed across the sky, lighting the dimmed Common Room before letting it sink back to its orange glow. He continued to stare into the embers before downing the rest of his glass in a large gulp and setting the glass down on the table. He stood up from the couch and made his way to his bedroom. First, he stopped in front of Hermione's door and pressed his ear to the oak door. He heard the soft sounds of Hermione's rhythmic breathing and a feeling of calm washed over him. He shook his head and walked into his own room.

Hermione's dreams that night would be considered extremely pleasant to most, but for her, they were the things of nightmares.

_Hermione sat on a couch in the Head's Dorm. The moon was coming in through the window casting a pale glow in the room. There was a fire crackling in the fireplace, adding light and warmth. The fireplace was not the only source of light, however. There were two candles lit on the table, along with a bottle of some champagne and a bowl of strawberries. _

'How odd,' _thought Hermione. She had not put those items out. She did not even where they came from. She noticed some movement out of the corner of her eye. She whipped her head around and found the source of the movement._

_Her honey eyes locked with a pair of steely gray ones. A tall, pale, blond man stood in the shadows. His all black attire made him look sophisticated and intimidating. Hermione was sure that she looked like a slob compared to the tall, pale, stranger, that is, until she looked down and noticed her dark crimson dress. Her eyes widened and she looked back to the tall man in the shadows. He was smiling, his perfect white teeth gleaming in the firelight. The fire threw dark shadows over his face making him look gaunt and haunted._

_He stepped into the light and Hermione gasped. The blond man was beautiful. She recognized the face instantly. Draco Malfoy stood before her, holding a glass of champagne out to her. She didn't know why, but she trusted him. She took the glass and felt a strange emotion bubble up inside of her. It wasn't hate, it was entirely different. _

_She took a sip of the champagne and Draco sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she allowed him to pull her closer. She rested her head down on his shoulder as he took a sip of his champagne as well. He pressed his lips to her temple and she sighed contently. She was not expecting that reaction, but Draco seemed to. He smiled and rested his cheek against her head._

"'_Mione, are you enjoying yourself?" Draco asked._

"_Yes," Hermione heard herself say. She lifted her head to look into Draco's eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He reached over and plucked Hermione's champagne glass from her hand and set both of the glasses down on the table. He turned back to Hermione. She smiled and looked up at him through her eyelashes, giving a 'come hither' stare. Draco grinned and slowly brought his head towards her. She tilted her head up to meet his awaiting lips._

_The kiss was slow and passionate. Hermione should have felt disgusted, but she didn't. She wrapped her hand around the back of his head, holding him. Her fingers tangled in his platinum locks and he gripped the back of her hair, anchoring her to his lips._

_He removed his lips from her mouth, yet kept his hand in her chestnut locks. Hermione looked up into his eyes to see them alive with passion. She was sure that hers looked the same._

_He smiled at her, his eyes lighting up with several different emotions. Love, passion, sadness, pain, and several other emotions she could not read. She liked it; she loved it, in fact. It stunned her, how kind, how real, how beautiful he looked when he smiled._

"_I love you, Hermione," Draco whispered. Hermione felt the most unexpected reactions._

"_I love you, too, Draco," Hermione replied. Draco smiled and removed his hand from her head. He wrapped one hand under her leg and one around her shoulders, and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He carried her towards his bedroom…_

Hermione sat up in bed, panting. Her hair was matted to her forehead in a cold sweat. She felt an odd sensation throughout her body. She should feel disgusted and appalled over such a lustrous dream about Malfoy. Yet, strangely, she liked the idea. She liked what had happened in the dream, including the companion.

She sat up in her luxurious mahogany bed, thoughts swirling through her head. Malfoy's proposition kept playing over and over again in her head. Sex, no strings, with the Slytherin god.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe it _was_ exactly what she was looking for.

Hermione rolled over in her bed and pulled the sheets over her head. She closed her eyes but all she could see was his face staring at her, smiling. Her dream Draco had a beautiful smile. Hermione wondered if he really had that good of a smile in the daylight. The smile was more than just an expression of happiness or contentment. It made him look…human. He looked nice, attractive, and…vulnerable. Hermione wanted to see if his smile really did show that much about him in real time. She wanted to find out before she made any decisions on whether or not she wanted to engage in a sexual relationship with him. If his smile was like the dream, maybe things could work.

She smiled to herself and drifted back to sleep, curious as to how the day would progress.

The next day, the sun did not shine. Clouds continued to cover the sky, making the day less cheerful. Hermione did not know how to find Draco in a situation where he would smile genuinely. It seemed that his face was permanently contorted into a sneer, rarely ever a smile. In the rare instance that a smile did cross his face, it never reached his eyes.

Hermione studied him throughout the day, hoping he would smile. He didn't. He smiled slightly when he got his Potions grade back, but that soon turned into a sneer of gloat. He had done better than the other Slytherins in the class and was gloating about it in his smile. It was not a genuine one, not like the dream.

The dream Draco's smile stayed in her mind all day.

The dream Draco's smile stayed in her mind all week.

The dream Draco's smile stayed in her mind for two weeks.

Quidditch was in full swing. Practices were every other night. Draco was always on the Pitch practicing. Hermione rarely saw him around the Dorm. Normally she wouldn't mind, but she was desperate to see that smile once more. She didn't care if it _was_ only once. She had not had any more dreams about Draco since that night. She was almost sad about that. Yet, when she consciously realized she was sad, she berated herself for at least an hour about it.

The glorious day finally came when Hermione was out for an afternoon stroll to clear her head of dream Draco's damnable smile. The brisk November air chilled her lungs yet she continued on her stroll, pulling her scarf tighter around her neck. She was walking past the Quidditch Pitch while the Slytherin Quidditch team was finishing up their practice. Draco flew down outside of the Pitch. He landed near Hermione and she nearly fell over.

On his face, was the thing she had been waiting for.

A smile.

The smile from the dream. Perfect, delightful, and human. She felt her breath catch in her chest as he walked past her. He turned and his eyes met hers for a brief moment. The smile did not leave his face and his eyes were alive with emotion. Hermione caught herself staring before Draco turned his head back around. She noticed every strand of his beautiful blond locks as they swung through the air to lay back against his alabaster forehead. Snowflakes clung to a few strands of his hair and Hermione continued to stare in his direction long after he was out of sight.

When the sun went down and she was left in almost total darkness, she began her walk back up to the castle. When she arrived in the Common Room, Draco was sitting on a couch in front of the fire, working on a Transfiguration essay. He looked up when Hermione walked in and nodded politely, acknowledging her arrival, before turning back to his essay.

"Good evening, Malfoy," Hermione said kindly. Draco looked up at her curiously for a moment.

"Good evening to you, too, Granger," he replied politely. Hermione sat down on the couch next to him and he adjusted his body to face her.

"I've been thinking, about the proposition you made a few weeks ago." She began. Draco raised his eyebrows and set his quill down.

"Do tell," he said simply.

"I'm in."

* * *

**Well, that would be chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. And as I said before, please tell me if Hermione is moving too fast. I know she is a bit OOC…but that's the only way I can make this work. But yes, please review. I enjoy them greatly.**


	3. This Could Be Heaven or Hell

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_This Could Be Heaven or This Could Be Hell_

* * *

Draco stared at Hermione with a look of shock on his face. Hermione had just agreed to a no strings relationship with him. Draco had not actually expected her to say yes so easily. He had not even mentioned it since that night. He was planning to soon, but Hermione beat him to the punch. 

Now that the opportunity was before him, he almost felt…guilty. He felt guilty for possibly taking her virginity, for he knew she was a virgin. He shook the feeling off quickly and looked at Hermione. She had a look of confidence on her face. He stared into her eyes, looking for a trace of doubt, anything that would prevent him from sleeping with her.

He found none.

She had no doubts about her decision.

"Malfoy? Are you going to say anything?" Hermione asked cautiously. He had been staring at her for nearly 5 minutes. Draco smiled slightly. It wasn't the bright, wide grin that dream Draco gave her, but it made her smile in and of herself.

Draco was smiling because he had her right where he wanted her.

"How soon would you like to start our little hobby?" Draco asked her, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

"I don't care. It's up to you, I suppose." Hermione said quietly with a hint of hesitation in her voice. Draco decided to push her limits.

"How about right now?" He asked smirking. Hermione looked at him with a slightly frightened expression before responding.

"Alright."

* * *

Draco and Hermione laid in Draco's bed panting slightly. Hermione pulled one of his sheets up around her body. A blush crept up on her cheeks as she realized what she had just done. Her perfect, unseen body had been seen and touched and…pleasured by the most unlikely of people. 

Draco lay next to her with a satisfied smirk on his face. He had not thought Hermione would give in so easily, nor did he think Hermione could ever make sounds like the ones she did while he shagged her.

Yes, it was shagging.

He didn't love her or even like her, so it was not making love. He shagged her and shagged her good. He didn't think that the know-it-all virgin could get him off as well as she did.

Draco noticed her pull the sheet up around her body. It wasn't due to the fact that she was cold. Sweat formed along her brow and his room had a fireplace that was crackling and casting a dim light around the room. She pulled the sheets up around her body out of complete and total shame.

"Don't be ashamed, Granger. Your body is probably the only positive point about you." Draco sneered, turning his head to face her.

"I'm not ashamed, Draco." She replied unconvincingly. Draco turned his body and propped himself up on one elbow.

"Oh, so it's Draco now is it?" He replied cockily. Hermione's face went even redder, a feat that could only be achieved by a Weasley.

"Sorry." She muttered quietly.

"Do not apologize for things which you are not truly sorry for." Draco snapped. She pulled the sheet even tighter around her. "And you may continue calling me Draco. Just, for Merlin's sake, don't do it in public."

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. She had not believed that she had made such a slip-up as to call him by his first name, nor did she believe that he had just told her it was okay.

"I would hope you would return the favor and call me Hermione." She replied. Draco nodded. He sat up and grabbed his boxers off of the floor. He stood up and pulled them over his hips.

"I'm going to sit by the fire for a bit. If you want you can stay here or go to your own bed. It's up to you." And with that, he was gone. Hermione laid in bed for a few more minutes before leaning over the side and picking up her clothes from the floor. She put on her undergarments and her school shirt. She took the rest of the clothes and went into their adjoining bathroom. Shame prevented her from looking at her sex frazzled hair and she continued on to her bedroom.

Draco heard the bathroom doors open and close and he knew Hermione was in her room. He continued to sit by the fire as he thought about what he had done. He had deflowered the Gryffindor Princess. It was another conquest to him. It was something to keep him sane during the year. He would not fall for her. He was a Malfoy. A Malfoy never falls in love. It is not one of their capabilities.

Hermione curled up in a ball in her bed. She felt dirty. She felt like a slut. She threw back the covers and went back into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and stripped off what clothes she had on. She stood under the too hot water and let it practically burn away the germs on her body. She grabbed her wash cloth and scrubbed whatever part of her body she could reach. She scrubbed and scrubbed until her skin was raw. When she was satisfied with her cleaning, she allowed the washcloth to fall to the shower floor. Tears spilled over her cheeks and she fell to the floor and wept.

Draco was walking back to his room when he heard sobs coming from the bathroom. His first instinct was to go in and see what was wrong. His hand rested on the doorknob yet he did not go in. Draco shook his head, clearing his thoughts and went back into his room.

After several more minutes, Hermione stood up and turned off the water. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She still refused to look at her reflection in the mirror.

She went into her bedroom and locked the door. She pulled on her nightgown and crawled deep into the crimson sheets of her bed. She grabbed one of her many pillows and crammed her face into the feathery abyss and cried herself to sleep.

Draco sat up in his bed, his back resting against his emerald pillows. A book rested in his lap as the fire roared in his private fireplace. He had just put a few more logs on instead of letting it die down. He opened the book to its previously marked place and let the author paint a scene for him. He immersed himself in a different time and place than the one he was currently in. He loved books. He loved them almost as much as Granger did.

He read well into the night. When his eyelids refused to stay open, he marked his page and laid down, pulling his comforter up across his chest. The fire was dying down and Draco let the final cracklings of the logs lull him to sleep.

* * *

**Woot…sorry the update wasn't as speedy as before…but hey…shit happens so deal with it. My grandmother has recently returned from a hospital stay and someone needs to be there with her….that someone being me. Lucky for you lovely readers, I have my laptop with me and I will be constantly writing. Yay! Soooo…yeah. Review if you love me or this story….or both. Please and thank you!**


	4. Free Fallin'

**Hello readers. Thank you so much for my reviews…assuming I got any. I'm starting this lovely chapter before I can post them due to the fact that the only places around here that I can get a router signal from are a.) unsecured networks…without internet, or b.) password protected because they don't like nasty little teenagers such as myself hacking into their router and mooching service from them…filthy bastard whores…actually…I think one of them might be a church…oh well. Didn't God say to share one's wealth with others? Greedy internet hogging slags. And apparently Winnie the Pooh has password protected internet because I'm getting a signal from the 100 Acre Woods…no shit. Apart from chapter one, every single one of my chapter titles will either be titles of songs or lyrics from songs…they will ALL be classic rock songs seeing as the title of the story is a great classic rock song. Special recognition to anyone who can tell me the artist and/or the song title. (this title is obvious) Anywho…on with the story. **

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_Free Fallin'_

* * *

The sun shone brightly the next morning. Hermione did not find it to help her mood. She found it to be mocking and it only made her mood more dismal. Draco had gotten up early the next morning, so when Hermione got out of bed, she had the dorm to herself. She showered quickly and magicked her hair dry. She was still refusing to look at herself in the mirror. 

She was quiet at breakfast. Ron took little notice of this, as he usually does when he is presented with delicious food to distract him from anything short of a full-scale Death Eater attack on the castle.

Harry, on the other hand, was much more observant. He noticed Hermione would not look up from her plate. She merely uttered a 'yes' or a 'no' whenever a question was directed at her. After breakfast, Harry cornered Hermione in the corridor.

"'Mione, what's going on with you?" Harry asked in a hushed voice.

"Nothing is going on Harry. I'm just tired, that's all." She said softly. Her voice was weak but it sounded more defeated than exhausted. Just then a group of Slytherins walked past, Malfoy included. Hermione turned her head pointedly to avoid Malfoy's gaze. Harry noticed.

"What happened between you and Malfoy last night?" Harry asked cautiously. Hermione's face became tinted with red.

"We just had a row, is all." Hermione said softly. Harry decided not to press the matter and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"It'll be okay 'Mione. We're still here for you." Harry whispered into here ear.

"Oi! Hands off!" A voice called from behind them. Harry let go and spun around to face a smirk plastered to the face that had called them.

"So sorry, but you see, I'm running away with Hermione now." Harry joked.

"I'll be damned if you do." Harry walked over to the person cajoling them. He stared deep into the blue eyes before bursting out in laughter.

"Forgive me, Ginny. I know not what came over me." Harry laughed. Hermione smiled a bit and Ginny laughed along with Harry. He bent down and kissed Ginny softly.

"Most girls would be insanely jealous of that, but I am not. Be lucky, Harry." Ginny said as she and Harry and Hermione made their way towards their classes. Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand out of the corridor. The parted ways at the main staircase. Harry planted a small kiss on Ginny's lips before he and Hermione made their way up the stairs towards Transfiguration.

Hermione was silent throughout their trek. She was wrapped up in her thoughts ad she wish she wasn't. They were not pleasant thoughts. She saw the way Harry and Ginny acted around each other. They flirted and bantered. They made snide little comments at each other but it was all fun and games. One of them would pretend to be mad and the other would kiss them to make it all better.

She would never have that with Draco.

Sure, they bickered in the Head Dorm. But the main objective was not to tease so that the end result would be a kiss and make up. They bickered to bring the other person down. It was cold, not affectionate. It was mean and rude and low.

Hermione wanted what Harry and Ginny had.

She wanted to be in love.

Draco went through his classes that day much like any other day. His usual triumphant smirk seemed to be a bit broader that morning, but no one really took notice. If they had, they might have noticed a strange look in his eyes. It wasn't love. There was no way he would ever allow himself to fall in love with a muggle-born. His eyes didn't twinkle like ice that day. They had warmed up ever so slightly. It was due to his new object of lust, not love. Draco Malfoy didn't love anyone.

Draco Malfoy couldn't love anyone.

Hermione skipped dinner that night. She wasn't hungry. Instead of going back to the Head Dorm where she was sure to run into Draco, she went to the Library where she could always feel safe.

She curled up in one of the armchairs in the back of the Library. She pulled her school robes tightly around her body and before she knew it, she was asleep.

Once more her dreams plagued her.

She couldn't get the images out of her head of her night with Draco the day before. The way he touched her, the feeling of his hands on her skin as he peeled her clothes from her body. She remembered how her hands had shaken so much as she pulled his sweater over his head. They shook from nerves and from the inexplicable passion that radiated from her veins. Draco had wrapped his hand in her caramel locks as he forcefully pressed his lips to hers. She liked it when he would roughly kiss her or grab her. She had always been treated like a porcelain doll. So prim and proper and perfect and delicate. Draco hadn't treated her like that. He treated her like an object. It was so drastically different from what she was used to that she liked it. She liked being treated like a human and not a glass figurine. Draco hadn't been too rough with her. He was gentle in the parts he needed to be and rough just where Hermione enjoyed it the most. He truly was skilled in his art of pleasuring a woman.

Hermione was shaken awake by the Librarian, Madam Pince at nearly ten that night.

"Miss Granger, it's time for you to leave now." She said gently. Usually Madam Pince didn't like people staying late in her Library, but she always had a soft spot for Hermione. Hermione sat up in the chair and nodded to the Librarian. She got up and made her way back to the Head's Dorm. Head's were allowed to stay out later than most students due to the duties at hand. When Hermione arrived in the Head's Dorm, the Common Room was empty and Draco's door was closed.

Hermione pictured him lying in bed with nothing on but a pair of boxers and a wave of passion swept over her again. She wanted to feel his smooth hands against her skin once more, as much as she hated it.

Hermione raised her hand to knock on the door. She knocked once then thought better of it and turned away. She stopped suddenly when a voice called to her from the inside of the room.

"Come in." Draco called to her. She turned back around and opened the door. Draco was propped up on a pillow with a book in his hands. He was laying on top of the sheets with only his boxers on, just as Hermione had pictured. The fire roaring in the fireplace cast dim light around the room, apparently enough for Draco to read by. He looked at Hermione curiously. "Can I help you with something?" Draco asked simply.

Hermione said nothing, merely hung her head slightly.

"Would you care for a repeat of last night?" Draco asked curiously. Hermione nodded slightly. A look of shock flashed across Draco's features but he quickly covered them back up.

He set his book down on the table and walked over to Hermione. He grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers roughly. Her hands wound around behind his neck as she clung to him. He slid his arms inside her robe and pushed the offending material from her shoulders. His hands smoothly slipped under her sweater and pulled it off in one swift movement. His lips only left hers for a brief period of time when he pulled her sweater over her head. His lips found a new place on her neck as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Hermione could do nothing but get caught up in the game of lust. She didn't notice that they were already on his bed, him pulling off the last of her clothing items. She reveled in the feeling of his hands sliding across her body as he took her as his own once more.

She pretended not to notice she was caught up in the race.

* * *

**Damn…that was a good chapter…and written exceptionally fast. Eerie, no? okay…and I really do pay attention to your reviews. So if you want something to happen or something not to happen REVIEW. Because without your reviews, I might do something that you hate and that would make me sad.**


	5. She Held Him Up

**Grr…ff net has been evil these past few days. But the few reviews I was able to receive seemed to say the same thing. One, that you love this story! Which makes me very, very happy. Two, that you want my chapters to be longer. Okay, let me defend myself here. Normally, I write everything down on paper before I type it. With this story, I'm just typing it as I go with the flow here. So these chapters are not going to be as long as I know you all want them however, I am updating these chapters faster than I have ever updated a story before because I really am determined to have ONE good Hermione/Draco sex story out there that is not entirely filled with "Draco, I've become good looking now so I shall throw myself at you! Shag me!" "Oh Hermione, I now see the error of my ways! I shall be a good wholesome man! I love you Hermione….uh…whatever your last name is….MARRY ME!!!!" –end chapter FOUR- because that is just not how I want to go with this flow. So…yes. I really enjoy this story. BE THANKFUL!!! **

* * *

_Chapter Five_

_She Held Him Up_

* * *

The sun did not stream in through curtains as it had the day before. Hermione woke at her usual time. She rolled over in her bed to find her clothes laid out neatly on the chair by her bed. She was still naked from the night before but something was different. There was a silver blanket wrapped around her body. It was identical to the gold one that lay at the foot of her bed. Draco had apparently wrapped her up in the blanket to carry her back to her room. She didn't know whether it was kindness to wrap her up and keep her warm, or disgust at having to carry her naked body an entire hundred feet to the bedroom. She decided not to think about too much seeing as thinking tended to make her late for class.

She got up that morning and went through the average routine. She still wouldn't look in the mirror. Draco had shagged her two nights in a row and she just wasn't ready to look at her face in the mirror again. She scrubbed herself in the shower once more, though not nearly as roughly as after the first time. She dried her hair with magic once more and quickly made her way out of the bathroom.

She went back to her room to get her books and saw the silver blanket lying on her bed. She folded it up and went to Draco's bedroom. She laid it down gently on his bed. His room looked different in the daylight. Instead of the dark superiority it cast over her in the night, it was almost warm and inviting in the daylight. It almost reminded her of Draco except in reverse.

During the day, his eyes were as cold as ice and his harsh comments proved that his heart was just as cold. Yet, in the night, something erupted in his eyes. It was a fire that burned in his cold grey eyes, bringing them to life. It was the fire of lust that burned so bright in his eyes.

Hermione turned and walked out of the bedroom quickly, slinging her book bag over her shoulder. She went through that day in a bit of a haze. She continued to replay the events of the past two nights in her head.

The events continued to replay for the next two weeks. Almost every night Hermione would engage in pleasures of the flesh with Draco. Hermione could not tell why, but she looked forward to her evening rendezvous with Draco every night. It was not merely the sex that kept her coming back, it was something else. He wasn't kind to her, he was impassive towards her. She could tell he thought of her as nothing more than a piece of flesh.

She didn't realize it, but that was what drew her to him so much. Around everyone she was a perfect, pristine student who did nothing wrong. Around Draco, she was free to enjoy herself.

Hermione was never allowed to enjoy herself. Not really. She could only enjoy herself the way everyone expected her to. She could read books and study. She could do what she was expected to do.

Draco expected nothing from her.

Hermione liked that.

She liked not having any expectations to live up to. She just wished it could have been anyone else in the world to make her feel so free.

Harry and Ron noticed Hermione was acting odd in the beginning, but after a while she just seemed more relaxed. They didn't question it. They didn't like their best friend being worked up all the time. Harry was still a bit suspicious though. He didn't know what had come over Hermione. She had this look in her eye that he just couldn't place. He didn't make a big deal out of it because she seemed happy.

But there lies the rub, for Hermione was not happy.

Not even close.

She was drawn to Draco. Yet, she hated him. She wanted to be near him but she couldn't stand him. He degraded her yet set her soul free. She was torn between the two passions.

On one hand, she passionately detested every fiber in his being.

On the other, she felt such a lustful passion for him that in any religion would be the greatest sin of sins.

Hermione sat in the snow by the frozen lake after classes one December afternoon. The icy north wind blew snow around her as the sun set. Brilliant oranges, pinks, and purples shone from the sky. The colors reflected off of the snow, casting a beautiful glow across the grounds. Hermione sat in silence as she watched the red sun sink below the horizon. The wind blew harder and Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She was numb from the cold yet it was in the brief moment as the sun's last rays peeked behind the mountains when the most horrible feeling in the world finally bubbled up to the surface of her subconscious.

She was falling for Draco Malfoy.

She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let herself fall for the enemy.

She removed herself from the frozen ground and quickly made her way back to the castle. Hermione quickly climbed the steps to the Head's Dorm. When she arrived, Draco was sitting on a sofa in the Common Room working on an essay. He looked up when she arrived and gave her a curious expression.

"Merlin Granger, you look frozen. Warm yourself up before you get sick." Draco said, motioning for the armchair next to the fire. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Do my ears deceive me? Is a Malfoy caring?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Malfoy rolled his eyes dramatically.

"If you get sick, you might get me sick and no one would want that." Malfoy sneered. It was Hermione's time to roll her eyes.

"Of course not. Malfoy, I've been thinking about something and I've come to a decision." Hermione began.

"Good for you. Let me pretend like I care." Draco quipped.

"I can't keep doing this. We have to end it." She said firmly. Draco looked at her for a moment before responding.

"If that's what you want. It's been fun."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. I've been on the other side of the country while my laptop was tucked safely in my bedroom. Not to mention I had writer's block to the extreme. I am also starting a Harry/Ginny post-HBP story…it's called **_**Forever Yours, Faithfully**_**. I'll be posting it as soon as I finish chapter one. Sorry for the shortness of the chapters but this story will not be long. It really won't. By the way…things are about to get really rough in this story. So hold on to your desk chairs! Review please!**


	6. And He Held Her For Ransom

**Man…haven't listened to Papa Roach in a while. Okay…some people have asked if this story is almost over. No. It's not. It's about halfway over. The Eagle's have a song called _Life in the Fast Lane. _It's very good. I recommend listening to it. If you listen to the song, you can sort of follow the story seeing as this story follows the basic plot of the song. So, if you want to know how much longer this story has to go…I'm about up to the line "she pretended not to notice she was caught up in the race." But I still have to get to "life in the fast lane, surely make you lose your mind" so basically…this chapter is going to get very, very interesting very, very quickly. Also, some of you mentioned that Draco didn't seem phased by Hermione cutting him off…why would he? I will say this once so don't anyone ask me. DRACO IS NOT IN LOVE WITH HERMIONE. Okay. Now that I have that settled…I present to you**

* * *

_Chapter Six_

_And He Held Her For Ransom _

* * *

The sun shone brightly from the heavens the next day. The world outside was a white miracle. Hermione woke up with a bright smile on her face. She would free herself from her strange attraction to Draco and she had already taken the first step. She had cut herself off from the sex and she felt amazing. 

Hermione woke with a start. She had been in the state between the dream world and the real world. Her eyes opened slowly. It was snowing heavily outside. The north wind that had blown last night was still raging in full force. Hermione looked around and sank back onto the pillows with a groan.

She was not happy.

She had fallen for the enemy. He was an addiction. It was going to be hell to separate herself from his hold on her. She had to do it though. She had to break free from him or else it would kill her. She could not fall for a _Malfoy_ of all people! Yet she had fallen for him. She was ashamed of herself for letting herself get attached to a man who shagged her with no emotional attachments. He had not let himself get attached.

She was okay for the next few weeks leading up to Christmas. She had teachers trying to cram everything in before the holidays. She would be going to the Burrow for Christmas as usual. Normally she would be thrilled to go. Yet, for some reason, the prospect of her being around the happy couples, Fleur and Bill and Harry and Ginny, horrified her. She wasn't sure how she could handle it. She fancied someone who thought of her as nothing more than flesh.

What had once been her freedom was becoming her punishment.

Christmas break came and Hermione was not acting like herself at all. She was tense and cranky. She snapped at almost everyone. Going without sex was having an unexpected effect on her. She had not expected to be so…_frustrated_.

"Hermione, what is going on with you?" Harry asked her one evening after everyone else had gone to bed. The fire was crackling to an end as the snow fell gently outside.

"I'm fine." She snapped. Harry let out a sigh and ran his hands through his raven hair.

"No you're not. We're worried about you, 'Mione. We've never seen you act like this." Harry said softly. Hermione glared at him.

"I am fine, Harry." She said through gritted teeth. Harry looked at her curiously.

"Hermione, whatever it is, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone. Just please tell me what's going on!" Harry pleaded. Hermione felt herself become filled with anger and frustration. She turned to look at Harry and looked deep into his eyes.

"Do you really want to know Harry? Do you _really_ want to know what's been going on in my life?" She asked harshly. Harry looked at her; a fire was burning bright in her eyes. He hesitated slightly before responding.

"Yes. I want to know what is going on." Harry said softly. Hermione took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to tell him.

"Over the past month or so, I have been having the most incredible shags you could possibly imagine and I have recently had to quit having sex cold turkey. It's made me a bit frustrated. Is that what you wanted to hear, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry stared at her with wide, unblinking eyes. He resembled an eighteenth century bride who had just been educated on what was to happen on her wedding night moments before walking down the aisle. It was several long moments before he responded.

"Who?" was all he could manage to choke out. Hermione hung her head slightly before responding.

"Malfoy." She whispered. Harry was suddenly alive with anger. His blood boiled as the name rang out in his head.

"BLOODY HELL HERMIONE!!!" He shouted, standing up and pacing the room in fury. Hermione silently cast silencing charms around the living room. She didn't want anyone else to hear their conversation.

"Harry…you have to listen to me." Hermione began. Harry turned and looked at her, hate and loathing burning in his eyes. Hermione was not sure if that hate was directed at her or Malfoy.

"Fuck Hermione! You're supposed to be smarter than that!!!" He cried, pulling at his hair. Hermione stood up and gently laid her hand on his shoulder. He wrenched himself away, forcing her to release her grip.

"Harry, it's over. I was stupid. I know that now." She said softly. Harry relaxed as he heard a tint of sadness in her voice. He turned to her to see her standing with her arms folded over her chest and her head hanging slightly. He sighed heavily and walked over to her. He put one hand on her shoulder and the other he used to pull her chin up to his eye level.

"Did you fall for him?" Harry asked softly. He already knew the answer, though.

"Yes. But it's over. There were not supposed to be any attachments so I ended it. It's over, Harry." Hermione said softly. Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"I thought I knew you, Hermione." He whispered.

* * *

Harry kept his promise. He did not tell anyone about his conversation with Hermione. He couldn't look at her the same way, though and when they went back to school, he urged her to be careful. He urged her to not let her emotions get the best of her and that if she ever needed to talk, to find him. He would always be there for her. 

Draco barely acknowledged her existence when she returned. He did not even throw insults her way. Hermione hated it more when he ignored her as opposed to when he called her a filthy Mudblood. At least he was showing an emotion when he insulted her.

Indifference was hell.

A week went by after the start of term. Friday night, Hermione realized she couldn't take it anymore. She was going to lose her mind if she didn't let Draco shag her soon.

'_To hell with emotions. Fuck the consequences. I don't give a damn anymore.'_ Hermione thought to herself as she knocked on Draco's bedroom door at eleven that night. He opened the door in only his boxers.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He sneered. Hermione had a smirk on her face as she pulled his lips to hers. If Draco was shocked, he did not let it show.

He merely wrapped a hand in her hair and led her into his bedroom for a late night romp.

Life in the fast lane, surely make you lose your mind.

* * *

**I REPEAT: DRACO IS NOT IN LOVE WITH HERMIONE! He just wanted a good shag. THAT IS IT. Hermione, on the other hand, is falling for Draco, but she, too, just wanted a good shag. Review please!**


	7. Landslide

**I have decided something. If one more person sends me a review saying that I am mean because Draco doesn't love Hermione, or Draco should fall in love with Hermione, or anything at all about how I **_**have**_** to or **_**should**_** write a happy ending, I'm going cause one of the main characters (Hermione or Draco) to die at the hand of the other in the most brutal and bloody of ways. Seriously. Don't test me. This is **_**my**_** story and if _I _****want them to fall in love, they will. Otherwise…read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

_Landslide_

* * *

The next morning, the snow fell lightly over the grounds. Hermione opened her eyes slowly to find herself in a sea of emerald. She sat up slightly and looked around. She was still in Draco's bedroom. It was the first time she had woken up in Draco's bed. She stretched her hand out, hoping to feel his smooth skin lying next to hers.

The bed was empty.

Hermione sat up more in the bed, pulling the soft sheets up around her naked body. She heard Draco bustling around in the bathroom, getting ready for the day ahead. Hermione took the time to look around the room again. It looked the same as the last time she had seen it in the daylight. This time, however, Draco had a fire burning in the fireplace despite the early hour. Icy wind rattled across the windows, making Hermione evermore grateful for the warm fire, and evermore reluctant to leave the warm comforts of Draco's bed.

The door to the bathroom door opened and Draco walked out, fully dressed. He smirked slightly when he saw Hermione. It wasn't really a smirk though. It was a cross between a smile and a smirk. It reached his eyes though.

"Granger, if you must stay in bed all day, could you possibly do it in your own bed?" Draco asked, smirking but with no malice in his voice.

"I would, Malfoy, but you see, your room has this lovely fire roaring and my room is far too cold." Hermione said, laying back against the pillows. Draco looked at her curiously for a moment before turning on his heel and walking back into their adjoining bathroom. He reappeared moments later looking mildly proud of himself.

"Now, your room has a 'lovely fire'. So you can feel free to return to it at any time." Draco smirked. Hermione smiled softly.

"Why, Draco. Did you just do something nice for me?" Hermione asked, propping herself up on the pillows. Draco sat down on his bed and looked at her.

"No, I didn't _Hermione_. I just don't want you in my bed all day." He replied, saying her name with a mocking tone. Hermione tilted her head curiously. He didn't have his usual condescending tone he usually used to speak to her. She shrugged slightly and leaned off the bed to gather her clothes. Draco grabbed his bedroom robe from the foot of the bed. He handed it to her to put it on. She looked at it curiously before taking it and pulling it around her exposed body and tying the sash around her waist.

"Thank you, Draco." Hermione said kindly. Draco just nodded and left the room. Hermione stood up and ran her hands over the soft material of the robe. It was much nicer than any bathrobe she had ever owned.

She picked up her clothes from his floor where they had been scattered about the night before. She walked through the bathroom and into her own bedroom. Draco was true to his word. There was a roaring fire in her fireplace and the room was quickly warming from the cold night before. Hermione set her clothes down on the bed and then fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

The emotions coursing through her veins were too conflicting and overwhelming for her to take in at once. She lay there, on the large ornate rug separating her head from the cold, smooth stone floor. Draco's scent flowed around her as she buried her face deeper into his robe. She inhaled deeply before letting it out as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

She hated herself for going back to him the night before. She was trying to rid her life of him. She knew he didn't want her in the way she wanted him. She had fallen for him without even realizing. It wasn't just the sex that drew her to him, or the way he made her feel free. It was the way his eyes would light up when he was playing Quidditch. The way he would concentrate so hard on his homework and smile proudly when he finished. The way he looked after sex and the way his eyes would burn with lust when he kissed her.

She had fallen for him so hard and it was killing her.

Slowly but surely, it was killing her.

After several long moments, Hermione pulled herself off of the ground and changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and draped Draco's robe over her arm. She walked back into his bedroom and laid the robe across his bed. When she went out into their Common Room, Draco was not there. Hermione quickly left the room and went towards the Gryffindor Tower.

When she arrived, she spotted Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting in a corner together. They looked up when she entered. Smiles broke out on their faces as they beckoned her over. It had been a while since she visited them in the Common Room.

"Hello, Hermione. Nice of you to drop by." Ron said cheerfully as he made room for her to sit down with them. She smiled slightly and sat down in between Ron and Harry. Ginny sat against Harry's legs with the Daily Prophet in her hands.

"Hello everyone. How are you today?" Hermione asked with a slight sigh.

"Good. We missed you at breakfast, Hermione. Is everything okay?" Harry asked, giving her a knowing look that only she caught.

"Sorry about that. I just…overslept." She said turning her head away from Harry ever so slightly. Harry's eyes widened slightly. He stood up from his seat, causing Ginny to sit up and readjust her sitting position.

"Hermione, I just remembered. I was having some trouble with my Potions essay. Could you help me?" Harry asked in a polite voice. His eyes were hard as he stared at her. Hermione hung her head slightly before looking up into Harry's eyes with a forced smile.

"Of course Harry. I would be glad to." Hermione smiled, following Harry up the stairs to the boys' dorm. When she entered the room she stood in the center, knowing that Harry didn't give a damn about his paper at the moment. Harry slammed the door shut and rounded on her.

"You didn't oversleep did you?" Harry asked dangerously. Hermione tensed slightly.

"Actually, I did oversleep." Hermione said softly. Harry gritted his teeth as he tried to calm himself.

"What did you do last night that would make you sleep so late?" Harry asked with reasonable strain in his voice from trying not to explode with anger at his friend. Hermione just hung her head in shame.

Back downstairs, Ron stood up from his seat on the couch.

"I'm going to see if Hermione can take a look at my paper as well. Be back in a minute, okay Ginny?" He said as he began to climb the stairs. She just nodded and continued reading her paper. He opened the door to his room and the sounds of fighting met his ears.

"I thought you had ended things with Malfoy, Hermione!" Harry shouted at her. Ron froze in the doorway, hoping to not be discovered. He closed the door almost all the way, leaving a tiny crack for him to listen through.

"I had. It was hard Harry. It was too hard. I've fallen for him." Hermione said softly, folding her arms across her chest. Ron felt his blood begin to boil with anger. He had no idea what was going and he wanted to find out. He stayed where he was though, fighting every instinct to burst into the room in fury.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SHAG HIM LAST NIGHT DID YOU!?!?!" Harry shouted at her. That was it. Ron had heard enough. Calming time was over.

Someone was going to get hurt.

* * *

**Oh yes. I love cliff-hangers. I really do. Especially when I'm writing them. Now, remember my warning. ANYONE WHO SENDS ME A REVIEW SAYING THAT DRACO **_**SHOULD**_** FALL IN LOVE WITH HERMIONE OR ANYTHING OF THE SORTS WILL BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE MURDER OF EITHER HERMIONE OR DRACO AT THE HANDS OF THE OTHER! Is that what you want? I didn't think so. So please, send me reviews that **_**don't**_** tell me how I **_**should**_** write my story. Life does not have a happy ending so why should this one?**


	8. Riders on the Storm

**Well, well, well. Most of you seem thoroughly put-out with me from my most recent threat. What you didn't know is that it was really a clever ploy to get more reviews. And it worked. HAHA. Okay, but seriously, I'm glad most of you do realize that this is my story. I do love constructive criticism…if I didn't, I wouldn't be running to starrymoonmaiden every time I had a brainstorm. But yes, so, I have still not decided whether or not to kill someone. And I already know the ending to this story. It's probably going to make a lot of people angry. Oh well. That's my job! Special recognition to Maria. She sent me a wonderful review telling me how she put off studying to read my story. She was also the ****100th reviewer of my story. YAY!!! So thank you to all of my reviewers, this is the most successful story I have put out to date. **

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"I had. It was hard Harry. It was too hard. I've fallen for him." Hermione said softly, folding her arms across her chest. Ron felt his blood begin to boil with anger. He had no idea what was going and he wanted to find out. He stayed where he was though, fighting every instinct to burst into the room in fury. _

_"BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SHAG HIM LAST NIGHT DID YOU!?!?!" Harry shouted at her. That was it. Ron had heard enough. Calming time was over._

_Someone was going to get hurt._

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

_Riders on the Storm _

* * *

Ron threw open the door to the dorm looking furious. Hermione lost all color in her face and her eyes widened to the size of saucers. She stepped back away from the door as Ron took a step into the room. His face was red with fury and both Harry and Hermione looked a bit afraid. 

"Ron…what did you hear?" Harry asked carefully, his voice shaking slightly with fear. Ron rounded on him, eyes alive with fury. He grabbed the collar of Harry's shirt and slammed him into the wall by the door.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!?!?" Ron screamed, raising his fist to punch Harry. That was when it happened.

That was when everything fell apart.

A pleading scream.

A flying fist.

The agonized cry as the head hit the edge of a bed.

The thump of an unconscious body hitting the floor.

"RON!! WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?" Harry shouted as he ran towards Hermione's unconscious body. Ron backed up slowly. When his back hit the wall, he slid down it, his eyes never leaving Hermione. She had come up behind him, trying to prevent him from striking Harry. He didn't realize it was her. He threw the punch intended for Harry backwards. It hit her and she fell backwards. Her head hit one of the bedposts. Her eyes weren't opening.

Harry got his Invisibility Cloak and scooped Hermione up in his arms. He threw the Cloak around them, wanting to avoid questions as he took her out of Gryffindor Tower. Ron sat frozen on the spot, never moving, never blinking.

He had hit Hermione. She was unconscious. She was sleeping with _Malfoy_. She had betrayed them all.

Harry was moving as quickly and silently as he could with Hermione in his arms. He stopped at a stairway. Going up would lead him to the Hospital Wing where questions would be asked, explanations required, reputations ruined. Hermione had once told them how to get to her Head Dorm and Harry had watched her on his map. He opted to go straight, leading to the Head Dorm. He didn't know the password. He grimaced as he realized he actually _wanted_ Malfoy to be there to let him in. He found the portrait to the Head's Dorm, Hermione had described it to him quite well.

Harry pulled off the Cloak and merely held it in his hands under Hermione's body. His hands were full so he had to kick the portrait frame to simulate a knocking sound. To his horrible relief, he heard Malfoy's voice through the Portrait.

"Who is it?" He asked, his voice unsure. No one had ever knocked before.

"It's Potter. Open up!" Harry called back to him.

"Hermione's not here." Malfoy responded simply.

"Malfoy, she's hurt. I have her here open up!!!" Harry called louder.

"Why would I care if she was hurt?" Malfoy asked, arrogance dripping from his tongue. Harry was sure that if he could see Malfoy's face, he would be smirking. Harry was through playing games.

"MALFOY OPEN THE GODDAM DOOR!!!" Harry shouted, kicking the portrait frame again. Malfoy pushed open the Portrait, granting him access. Harry walked in quickly, not bothering to look at the ornate décor. He set Hermione down on a couch and turned to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Potter, what happened?" Malfoy asked gesturing towards the unconscious Gryffindor lying on the couch.

"Ron found out about…your _relationship_ with her. And, he found out that I knew beforehand and didn't tell him. Hermione tried to stop him from hitting me and got in the way." Harry explained with a sigh. Draco's expression hardened.

"So Weasley hits girls now? I didn't think even he would sink that low." Malfoy spat. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what got into Ron. But if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make sure it doesn't ever happen again." Harry said, walking back towards the Portrait.

"Wait! What do you want me to do with her?!" Malfoy asked, pointing to Hermione's still unconscious body.

"Just watch her. Make sure she wakes up soon. If she doesn't wake up in the next hour or so, take her to the Hospital Wing." Harry said quickly, wanting to get back and yell at Ron.

"Why didn't you take her there in the first place?!" Draco exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes slightly.

"Because too many questions would be asked. They would ask what happened, why we were fighting, and I was trying to protect her reputation." Harry explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Before Draco could respond, Harry was out the Portrait Hole, leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

"What am I going to do with you?" Draco muttered to himself before going into the bathroom. He grabbed a clean washcloth and turned on the cold faucet. He soaked the washcloth in the cold water before ringing it out slightly. He carried it back to the Common Room where a fire was roaring in the fireplace. He laid the washcloth across her forehead and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Nearly an hour passed, and Hermione wasn't waking up. Draco decided that it was time to take her to the Hospital Wing. He would just make up some lie about how she had slipped and hit her head. He mentally scolded Potter for not thinking of that. But if it had happened in Gryffindor Tower, there would have been witnesses. He scooped Hermione up in his arms, holding her close, trying not to hit the lump on the back of her head. He was making his way to the Portrait Hole when the beautiful Gryffindor princess in his arms began to squirm.

"What happened? My head hurts so much." Hermione moaned, readjusting herself in Draco's arms and wrapping a hand around to feel the lump in her head.

"Careful now. You got hit, thrown into a bedpost. You've been out for about an hour." Draco explained, turning away from the Portrait Hole and walking towards Hermione's bedroom. He nudged the door open with his foot and walked inside. He set Hermione down on the bed, sitting down next to her.

"What do you mean I was…oh Merlin. Ron found out about what we were doing." Hermione said softly, tears brimming in her eyes.

"How does your head feel?" Draco asked. Hermione didn't answer him. Tears spilled over her eyes as she realized what had happened. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, crying into his shoulder. He went rigid for a brief moment before relaxing ever so slightly and wrapping an arm around Hermione's back, comforting her.

* * *

**Well…that was intense. And no, Draco is **_**still**_** not in love with Hermione. Sorry to disappoint you all. Well, please continue with your lovely heartfelt reviews. They really put a smile on my face.**


	9. Beautiful Day

**Ah yes. That was a fun, eventful chapter wasn't it? Now, at the end of this chapter…I'm sure most of you will be squealing like little fan-girls who just got to meet the Backstreet Boys in person. Well…this chapter is nice. Next chapter…not so much. Next chapter will probably make you feel as horrible as you did when you realized that they were never going to love you. Well, you know the drill…at the beep, please record your review…………………. **

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

_Beautiful Day_

* * *

After Hermione had finished crying, Draco pulled a blanket up around her and told her to rest. She did just that. The day was still early, so after lunch, which she did not go to, Hermione went back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Ginny were sitting by the fire having a light conversation. Harry's eyes widened when they rested upon Hermione. He jumped up from the couch and hurried over to her.

"Hermione. What are you doing here? How's your head?" Harry asked hurriedly as he approached her.

"I'm fine, Harry. I need to talk to Ron. Where is he?" Hermione asked cautiously. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Hermione, I don't think you need to be around him right now." Harry said, resting a hand on her shoulder, trying to lead her towards where Ginny was seated.

"No Harry. I need to talk to him. Is he in the dorm?" Hermione said firmly. Harry sighed and nodded slowly. Hermione pushed his hand off of her shoulder as she walked up the stairs to the boys' dorm. She knocked once before hearing a 'go away' come from inside the room. She recognized Ron's voice instantly and opened the door.

"Can you not understand bloody English?" Ron spat. He was laying on his side, not facing the door.

"We need to talk." Hermione said softly. Ron went rigid and Hermione contemplated turning around and walking as quickly as she could out of that room. She resisted the urge and stood strong where she was. Ron sat up on his bed, swinging his legs over the side. He never turned to face Hermione. She took a deep breath and walked around the beds to face Ron. His eyes were glued to the floor and his face was set in that same angry expression that agitated Weasleys were famous for.

"I have nothing to say to you." Ron said coldly. He paused for a moment before adding in a slightly gentler tone, "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"I'm sorry Ron. I wish you hadn't found out that way." Hermione said softly, kneeling beside him. Ron turned his head slightly. His mouth clenched tightly.

"I think you should go." He said tersely. Hermione sighed and stood up.

"I am sorry it had to be this way." She whispered, placing a chaste kiss atop his fiery red hair. She felt his body tense up under her and she quickly left. When she walked downstairs, Harry jumped up to talk to her but she just shook her head and climbed out of the Portrait Hole.

She made the journey back to her private dorm with every intention of soaking herself in the very large tub in her bathroom. A warm, aroma filled, bubble-bath seemed like just the ticket after such a trying day. However, when she arrived in her dorm, the bathroom door was locked and Hermione heard the sound of the shower going. She sighed and stripped her clothing off of her body. She grabbed her simple robe, nothing compared to Draco's heavenly material, and wrapped it around her body.

As always, a warm fire was crackling away in the large fireplace in the Common Room. Hermione laid down on the sofa, holding the robe tightly to her body. The snow began to fall outside and Hermione watched as each individual flake fell from the sky. The warmth of the fire and the serenity of the snow quickly lulled her into a light sleep.

Draco stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of boxers. He walked into the Common Room to retrieve his book when he noticed the brown-haired lioness dozing on the sofa. He walked over to her, smiling softly when he saw that she was sleeping. His hand brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. She stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering open.

"Didn't mean to wake you." Draco said softly. Hermione sat up slowly, making sure her robe stayed closed.

"Don't worry. I was just dozing." Hermione said quietly, looking into Draco's steely gray eyes.

He didn't quite know why, but Draco found himself wanting to kiss her deeply. His hand cupped her cheek and he pressed his lips to hers. Hermione was more than confused at Draco's sudden actions, but her body and mind were not protesting. As Draco's hand moved from her cheek to twisting itself in her hair, Hermione's hand wrapped around the back of Draco's neck, holding him tightly. Draco maneuvered them so they were both laying down on the sofa, lips never leaving the other.

His hands moved down to the sash of the robe, untying it slowly. The robe fell open slightly, exposing a bit more of Hermione's soft flesh. Hermione moaned softly as his hand slipped inside of her robe, his strong, skilled hands moving expertly over her naked abdomen. She arched her hips as he slid the robe off of her shoulders, their lips breaking apart as he moved them down across her neck. Her hand moved to the waistband of his boxers, tugging on them gently. Draco took the hint and removed the material, leaning back down to continue ravishing Hermione's body with his lips and hands.

* * *

Draco's head rested on Hermione's chest as their bodies slowly came down from their peak. Hermione's chest rose and fell quickly, as she regulated her breathing. Her hands were still wrapped around Draco's back, holding him to her. The sun had set, the sky was dark outside yet Hermione could still make out snow falling heavily from the sky. 

The only sounds in the room were the sounds of the fire crackling and the sounds of two very exhausted students. After several long, serene moments, Draco removed his head from her bosom. He stood up and pulled his boxers up, stretching and scratching his chest.

"I'm starving," he said simply. "Would you like anything from the kitchens?"

Hermione nodded as she pulled her robe on. Draco walked into his room without a word. Moments later he returned dressed in slacks and a sweater.

"I'll be back with some food in a bit." He said as he exited the Head Dorm. Hermione went into her bedroom and changed into her sleeveless nightgown. She pulled the robe back on, but did not tie it.

She heard the sound of someone entering the Common Room and walked out of her bedroom. Draco was walking in, followed by a House Elf carrying a tray of dinner. Hermione silently berated Draco for having a House Elf deliver a tray he was perfectly capable of carrying himself.

"Tarri will remove trays tonight, sir and miss. Tarri hopes sir and miss enjoy dinner." The small House Elf said, bowing low to the ground before scampering out. Draco sat down at the table that Tarri had set the food on and Hermione sat across from him.

After a silent dinner, the two headed to their respectable bedrooms for sleep. Hermione laid in bed for hours, begging sleep to come. It would not. When the clock struck midnight and sleep still had not come to Hermione, she got out of her bed, not bothering to pull on her robe. She quickly made her way through the bathroom to Draco's room. He was sleeping peacefully in his bed. She pulled back the comforter and slipped in between the sheets. Draco's eyes fluttered open and he sat up in bed.

"Hermione?" He called out to the darkness.

"Yes. I didn't mean to wake you." She said softly, moving to get out of the bed. He wrapped his hand around her wrist, stopping her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, gently pulling her back towards the center of the bed.

"I couldn't sleep." She whispered. She heard Draco let out a sigh before he laid back down.

"Well, hurry up and get in." He sighed. Hermione smiled and laid down, pulling the comforter up around her. She turned towards Draco and scooted closer to him. She decided to be bold and rested her head in the crook of Draco's neck.

His next move would forever be burned in Hermione's memory.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her to him.

It was at this moment, Hermione was hit by a startling revelation.

She was in love with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**………..BEEP! Please leave your messages now. I hope you enjoyed this!**


	10. Ophelia

**I got some interesting reviews from people this time around. Some of you have said "Aww…how adorable." And others have said that you didn't like Draco being so nice. For all of those who said Draco was too nice…this chapter is for you…and for all of you who think the last chapter was cute and adorable…sorry. This chapter is not named for a classic rock song, but it has a deep significance in the plot of the story. So, if you have read and understood_ Hamlet_ the outcome of this chapter should be quite clear to you. By the way…this is the last chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

_Ophelia_

* * *

Hermione woke up early on that February morning, before Draco was awake. She rolled out of his grasp and got out of bed. His robe was hanging over the back of a chair in his room. Hermione wrapped it around herself as she stared out the window. A thick blanket of snow covered the grounds and as the sun rose, casting its glow across the white wonderland. Thick clouds on the horizon were alive with color, slowly making their way towards the castle to let loose with even more of their delicate ice crystals. 

The night before, Hermione had realized she had fallen in love with the enemy. That startling revelation haunted her even more in the moments she spent looking out at the sun making her first appearance of the day over the distant mountains.

She left Draco's room, glancing at his still slumbering form, and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and took off Draco's robe. She hung it up on one of the towel hooks in the bathroom. She stepped out of her nightgown and stepped into the steaming shower. The warm water felt so good against her skin. She dreaded the shower being over when she would have to step out on to the cold tile floor. The door opened and Draco walked into the bathroom. He didn't say a word, merely walked over and grabbed his robe from the hook and left the bathroom. He did not look at Hermione nor acknowledge her presence in any way.

Hermione did not think anything of it.

It was Sunday morning, so no classes to worry about. Hermione was grateful for an extra day, what with the hectic and stressful events of the day before. She also needed a day to herself where she could process the revelation of the previous night. She didn't know what it meant. She knew she loved him, as much as she hated him. She also knew he would never love her back.

She dressed quickly, layering on clothes for she knew she would be taking an early morning walk around the snowy grounds. She made a quick detour through the Great Hall, merely grabbing a piece of toast and some bacon on the way out. Harry watched her come in and gave her an inquisitive stare, as if asking 'is everything okay'. Hermione nodded, answering his unvoiced question. She quickly exited the Hall and made her way outside to the icy morning.

The sun had risen fully, casting warmth across the frozen land. Hermione pulled her cloak tightly around herself as she leaned against a tree. The wind was surprisingly still, holding the temperature just above twenty degrees. She stood outside in the cold for a long while, trying desperately to get a grasp on her emotions. It wasn't working too well. She finally dragged her numb body back into the castle for warmth.

She walked into her Head Dorm; Draco was sitting in front of the fireplace with a book resting on his lap. His head popped up when she entered.

"Hermione, I thought we discussed this. Coming in half frozen will get you sick, and then get me sick." Draco said with a playful smile on his face. He sat up as Hermione walked over and sat down on the couch. Draco pulled a blanket off of the back of the couch and wrapped it around Hermione's shoulders, warming her.

That simple gesture made it that much harder for Hermione. She was in love with Draco Malfoy and he seemed to be warming up to her.

That night, Hermione could not sleep. Her mind was racing and she knew that the only way to get sleep would be to sleep next to Draco's warm body. She couldn't though, she couldn't let him know that she _needed_ him.

She couldn't sleep the next night either.

Or the next.

Or the next.

By Friday night, Hermione realized she couldn't keep having these sleepless nights. She went to the Hospital Wing after dinner to ask Madame Pomfrey for help. She was happy to help the Head Girl.

"This is Dreamless Sleep potion," Madame Pomfrey said, handing Hermione a small bottle. "Take but _one spoonful_ before bed and it should help you. That bottle should last you at least two months. If you need more in two months, come back to me."

Hermione smiled and thanked the kind nurse. She stowed the bottle in a pocket and went back to the Head Dorm. Draco was at one of the desks, working on some homework when she arrived.

"Good evening, Draco." She said pleasantly, sitting down next to him. He wrinkled his nose at her.

"What do you want, Granger?" He sneered, angling his chair away from her. Her eyes widened at his rude reaction towards her.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, resting her hand on his arm. He stood up, slamming his book shut and glaring at her.

"Why do you keep calling me Draco? Do not address me as if we were _friends_." He spat, giving her a look of the utmost distaste. Her heart began to race, a lump formed in her throat. She didn't know what was going on and she didn't like it.

"I thought we were friends." Hermione said softly. Draco let out a quick, cruel laugh.

"Idiot. You were nothing more than a good shag." Draco sneered. Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes.

"You made me think…" Hermione choked out. Draco put his finger under her chin and pulled her head up to meet his eyes.

"What did I make you _think_?" He whispered harshly. A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek.

"I love you." She admitted in a voice that Draco had to strain to hear. But he did hear it. His eyes widened tremendously and several emotions flashed through them before they returned to their ice cold grey. Hermione's lack of sleep was not making her think clearly. That, coupled with the stress of her ordeal with Ron, school, and the realization that she loved Draco was making her crazy. She didn't know how much longer it would take until she hit the breaking point.

She didn't know how much longer it would be until she lost her grip on reality.

"You're an _idiot_. I _never_ loved you and I _never_ will." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"You made me think you loved me. You've been so kind lately." Hermione said softly through her tears.

"I loved you not." He said softly, removing his hand from her chin.

"I was the more deceived." Hermione sobbed, collapsing on the floor. She was losing her grip, fast.

"Yeah. I guess you were." Draco spat. He turned to walk back to his room, leaving her sobbing on the floor. Her sobs suddenly stopped and he paused. Something was going on.

Something was about to happen.

'_He doesn't love you, Hermione.' _A voice rang out in Hermione's head, causing her tears to suddenly stop.

"I know." She said out loud. Draco assumed she was responding to his last comment.

'_He's never going to love you, Hermione.'_

"I know."

'_You're going to die all alone.'_

"No. I'm not." Hermione said. Draco turned and looked at her. Her eyes were wide, her body twitched and she didn't look right.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" He asked cautiously. He was starting to get worried. He didn't want to be, but he was.

'_He doesn't care about you. No one cares about you.'_

"Yes they do. They do."

'_No they don't! You thought Ron cared about you.'_

"He does care. It was a mistake."

'_It was no mistake! He hit you, Hermione!'_

"It was a mistake. It won't happen again."

'_Maybe not by his hand. No one loves you. No one respects you. You have lost all respect.'_

"I have not lost respect."

'_Yes you have! You slept with the enemy! SLAG!!!'_

"I AM NOT A SLAG!!!"

"Hermione?!" Draco said anxiously, running over to Hermione. She did not acknowledge his presence at all.

'_You do not deserve to LIVE'_

"I know."

'_You should end things now.'_

"I know."

'_Do it.'_

"I can't."

'_Yes you can.'_

"How?"

'_That little bottle in your pocket.'_

"What about it?"

'_Drink it. Drink it all.'_

"Okay." Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out the bottle.

"Hermione? What is that?" Draco asked as she uncorked the bottle.

'_Drink it all Hermione.'_

"Goodbye." And with that, she drank all of the potion. She was gone before she fell into Draco's arms.

* * *

**HA! Like you think I would end the story there?! There are still a few chapters left to go. Don't worry! What kind of sick twisted author do you think I am…don't answer. Anyways…review please!**


	11. The Sound of Silence

**You know…I've gotten some interesting feedback from the last chapter. Most of you, dear readers, commented on how it was good, well written, and intense. A select few, and by few I mean very few, have criticized my writing in a way I did not find entirely necessary. If speech team has taught me anything, it is that if you get comment after comment complimenting and praising your performance, and then you get one comment that goes against everything else anyone has said, you can generally throw out that one bad comment. So I will. Also, yes these characters are OOC…I stated that in chapter one. Now, about the story, this, also, is not the last chapter, but I am winding everything down. Both Hermione and Draco's actions will be explained in this chapter. And, as to whether or not Hermione is actually dead from drinking two months worth of Sleeping Potion in one gulp, what do you think!?**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven_

_The Sound of Silence _

* * *

Moonlight crept through the high windows of the Hospital Wing as the Head Girl's limp body lay on a bed, a sheet pulled tightly around her. Few knew of her predicament. The nurse, Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress, and the lone figure sitting at her bed knew what had happened. By morning though, word would get around. Her dearest friends did not yet know. They would be informed when the sun peaked over the snow capped mountains the next morning. 

The lone figure sat by her bed, head in hands as sleep tried time and time again to take him away. He fought it most vehemently, wanting desperately to be awake when…_if_ Hermione awoke. His head kept dropping deeper into his hands before he would shake himself out of sleep. He had to stay awake. He had to talk to her, to explain everything.

Draco looked at the clock and sighed. It was three o'clock in the morning. Hermione had been there since eleven that night. Draco had run to the Hospital Wing with her in his arms. He had never run that fast, he didn't quite know how he did it. It was as if he was possessed. He was sure that was the way he looked when he ran into the Wing.

His eyes had been wide and he panted heavily. He didn't know how to explain the dying girl in his arms so he thrust the vial at Madame Pomfrey. There was enough in the bottom for her to quickly identify the substance. Draco was sent to summon Dumbledore and McGonagall while the nurse tended to the sick Head Girl. He explained, as much as he could or dared to, to the Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor House.

They left Draco alone in the Hospital Wing. He was to alert anyone immediately if Hermione regained consciousness. She hadn't by the time Draco's arms collapsed and sleep won him over.

Draco's dreams were not pleasant. The vision of Hermione's body falling limp into his arms as he caught her replayed over and over and over in his head. Soon the visions turned from her silent body lying in a hospital bed, to visions of her forever silent body lying in a satin lined coffin. His dream self stood over Hermione's casket.

_She lay there, peacefully. As if she was merely asleep in the early hours of the morning. He could hear various people sobbing softly behind him. She was a much loved person. He didn't know what to tell them, why the Gryffindor princess was dead. Dark looks were shot at him from across the room as if he had something to do with her death. _

'I did_' he admitted to himself. '_If I had never proposed that stupid idea, she wouldn't have fallen in love with me. It wouldn't have made her crazy and she wouldn't be dead._'_

_Draco paid no attention to any of the other occupants of the room. His eyes never left her still, cold body. He reached out a hand to gently stroke her cheek._

_Suddenly her lifeless hand shot out and grabbed his wrist tightly, almost crushing the bones. Her eyes sprung open and Draco nearly screamed in horror. They were white and lifeless yet evil. She sat up in the coffin and opened her mouth to speak._

'I love you, Draco. Why didn't you stop me? Why did you let me die?_' She asked in a harsh voice. _

Draco's head shot up as he panted heavily. His face was drenched in a cold sweat and his breath came only in short gasps. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He opened his eyes again and looked at the clock. He had only been asleep for two hours and the clock was just ringing five o'clock. Students would be waking soon and Draco needed to get some sleep before classes. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore said gently. Draco relaxed considerably.

"Good morning, Professor." He replied in an exhausted voice.

"I have spoken with Professor McGonagall; she is going to allow you to miss her class this morning. So, I suggest you go back to the Head Dorm and get some sleep. You will not be excused from any other classes today." Professor Dumbledore said kindly. Draco nodded. He was reluctant to leave Hermione's side but stood up anyway. His muscles ached in protest. He left the Hospital Wing silently and made his way back to the Dorm. He stripped off his clothes except for his boxers and crawled into his bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

After Transfiguration he had a free period. He was grateful for that. He continued the rest of the day in a daze. Word was spreading about Hermione and Draco did all he could to avoid high traffic areas during the day. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone, even Potter and Weasley when they approached him. He hid himself well for most of the day.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and her eyes slowly adjusted to the light coming in from the windows. She sat up slightly in the bed and found herself looking into the eyes of the wizened old Headmaster. She sank back slightly under his glance.

"Miss Granger, how are you feeling?" He asked kindly, sitting up slightly in an armchair he obviously conjured himself, seeing as it was the only one in the room. Hermione looked at him for a moment before responding. His voice was kind and gentle, but his eyes did not hold the comfortable, familiar twinkle she was so accustomed to.

"I'm…better." She said softly, choosing her words carefully. She sat up in bed fully as she responded. Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"May I ask why you drank that potion last night?" He asked quite bluntly. Hermione hung her head and played with the edge of the blanket.

"I couldn't take it anymore." She whispered. "I was losing…I lost my mind. It was as if someone else had taken over my body and was controlling me."

"The Imperius Curse?" Dumbledore asked, voice suddenly getting more serious. Hermione glanced up and then shook her head.

"No. It wasn't that."

"What made you try to end your life, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked softly, concern etched into his features. Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she began to explain what happened. She told her Headmaster about how she had fallen in love with her Head counterpart. She did leave out several…graphic reasons why.

"I guess that in the end, it was just too much for me. It won't happen again, sir. I promise." Hermione concluded. Dumbledore stood up slowly and waved his wand, causing the armchair to disappear.

"You are a bright witch, Miss Granger. Normally, in instances such as this, I would replace you as Head Girl and recommend you stay here for a few more nights. However, I have been known to change my mind depending on circumstances. I will have all of your things moved from your Dorm to a private one. I hope that will solve the problem. This is your last chance though and I personally will check on you each night." Dumbledore explained. Hermione nodded firmly. His eyes regained their twinkle as he left the Hospital Wing.

Hermione laid back and closed her eyes. She soon heard voices around her and opened her eyes again. She smiled slightly to herself upon seeing Harry and Ginny sitting by her bed. She did not notice the other Weasley standing off to himself. Harry smiled brightly when he saw her eyes open.

"Welcome back, Hermione." He said softly. Ginny leaned down and hugged her friend, then went back to sitting on the arm of Harry's chair.

"I am sorry I gave you a fright." Hermione said, a sadness they could not identify hung on her breath.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Hermione looked up at Harry and Ginny but both of them were looking into the corner where the voice came from. Ron walked over and stood by her bed.

"I know, Ron. But you didn't do this to me. Don't think you did." She said softly, opening her arms. He smiled slightly and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"You scared us all." Ron whispered into her ear.

The Gryffindors stayed with Hermione for a bit, talking and laughing. They finally departed when Ron's stomach growled most loudly for dinner. Hermione laid back down and closed her eyes, dozing off into dreamland for a brief time. The next time she awoke, she was not alone.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, shock and anger filled her voice. The person sitting in the chair next to her bed looked at her before speaking.

"I came to check on you. I never want to see you like that again, Hermione." Draco said softly. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked quietly, tears filling up her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting up in his chair.

"One day you're so nice to me, then the next you treat me like the dirt under your shoes, and then you're nice again. It's too much for me. Pick one. Don't keep changing your mind on whether or not you hate me." Hermione sobbed, tears falling down her cheeks. A strange feeling tugged at Draco's stomach as he watched her tears fell. He wanted more than anything to take her in his arms and hold her until her tears stopped.

He was falling for her, too.

The months they had spent together had opened his eyes to her beauty and charisma. He had refused to admit it to himself. Malfoys rarely fall in love and never do they fall in love with muggle-born Gryffindors. Draco did. He had fallen in love with her; he just hadn't yet realized how strong his feelings for her were. It had taken the possibility of her death to even bring the feelings to the surface. He didn't quite know how it had happened, but he wasn't sorry that it did.

Hermione's tears had slowed and she was taking deep breaths to regain her composure. Draco opened his mouth to speak but before he was able to, Madame Pomfrey walked over to the two Heads.

"Miss Granger, you are ready to be released. Professor Dumbledore will be in here shortly to show you to your new room." Poppy said gently. Hermione nodded, looking at her hands resting in her lap. As Poppy walked back over to a bed to tend to a first year who was suffering the effects of a spell gone awry, Draco's eyes widened with a strange emotion…fear. He reached out and cupped her chin.

"What did she mean by _new room_?" Draco asked, pulling Hermione's head up to meet his eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore and I decided that it would be for the best that I move out of the Head Dorm." Hermione said softly. A look of sadness crossed Draco's face for the briefest of times.

"Hermione, don't do that." Draco said softly. Hermione looked at him curiously for a moment.

"Don't do what?" She asked simply. He released his grip on her chin and his eyes were cast downwards.

"Don't leave me, please." He pleaded. It was Hermione's turn to widen her eyes. She did not have time to respond because at that moment, Professor Dumbledore walked up to them.

"Are you ready to go, Miss Granger?" The wizened old professor asked. Hermione looked at her Slytherin counter-part once more before responding.

"Actually, Professor. I would like to go back to my room, think over moving out for a day or two more." Hermione said defiantly. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in the light.

"As you wish. Mister Malfoy, would you kindly escort Miss Granger back to her room and keep an eye on her?" Professor Dumbledore asked. He could tell from Draco's expression that she would be safe in his care for the night. Draco nodded as the Professor left the two alone to get ready. Draco stepped away briefly for Hermione to dress and then helped her make the long walk back to their dorm. When they got in, Hermione rounded on Draco.

"Why do you want me to stay?" She asked. Draco knew this was coming. He knew she would want to know. He had just realized what exactly he was feeling for her. He loved her. He realized it after months of being near her and being…_with_ her. Yet now, facing her, he could not bring himself to say it out loud.

"I…I don't hate you. I know it seemed like I did last night but that was not directed at you." He began. It was the truth.

He explained to her how he had received a letter from his father that afternoon. It informed Draco that Lucius knew of his slipping grades. Threats were thrown about quite liberally if they did not pick up. All distractions were ordered to be fixed or abandoned and that severe punishment would follow if they were not.

"So I am sorry for what I did to you. I…when my father makes a threat, he means it." Draco finished. Hermione looked at him, studying him.

"Why did you want me to stay?" Her question was repeated. Draco took a deep breath. He knew he had to get it out sooner or later.

"I love you."

Hermione stared at him, looking for lying eyes. She knew she could not have heard him right. But when she looked into his eyes, she could see the love he felt for her. She walked over to him and snaked her hand around his neck. He lifted her gently off of the floor as he pressed his lips to hers. He carried her to the closest bedroom, which happened to be Hermione's.

That night, for the first time, the two did not merely shag.

They made love.

Well into morning.

* * *

**THIS IS NOT THE END**

**Now that I have that out of the way…wow. So what did you all think of that chapter? And of **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_**? ANYONE WHO WISHES TO DISCUSS THIS STORY OR HP DH FEEL FREE TO INSTANT MESSAGE ME USING AOL INSTANT MESSANGER AT:**

**mollyxswagger**

**And please review. Thank you**


	12. Don't Stop Believing

**Well, I have decided that this is the perfect chapter to end on. So yes, this is the last chapter. Thank you all for following this project so well. It has really meant a lot to me to keep getting all of these reviews telling me how much you all love this story. After this chapter, I will continue writing in _All's Fair in Love and War_ for those of you who are reading that one as well. Again, thank you all for reading. This is the last chapter. **

* * *

_Chapter Twelve_

_Don't Stop Believing _

* * *

Hermione sat on the windowsill in the Common Room staring out over the grounds. Students were lounging around the lake and beneath the shade trees, celebrating the completion of final exams. The months had flown past since Draco had confessed his love for her. 

Things had been going well for them since that night. She stayed in the Head's Dorm and woke up in Draco's arms every morning. Harry had finally accepted their relationship and Ron was making his best efforts, which isn't saying much. They kept their relationship quiet to everyone else in the school, however. Hermione and Draco were both well aware of the ramifications that would come from the Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince falling in love with each other.

'_They will all know soon'_ Hermione thought to herself as she watched the Giant Squid surface to frighten some first years.

Draco was not in the Dorm at the moment. He had gone to discuss his final exam with Professor McGonagall. He had merely gotten an E, whereas his girlfriend had gotten a perfect O.

"Prideful little git." Hermione had muttered to him when he told her of his plans. She was glad he had left the Dorm for a bit. A package had arrived for her that afternoon and she wanted to open it in privacy. Nothing could have prepared her for the events that followed.

She was shaken out of her reverie when Draco walked into the Common Room. He noticed his beautiful princess sitting on the windowsill and walked over to join her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You seem troubled, 'Mione. What's on your mind?" Draco asked, noting the wrinkle in her brow. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you love me?" She asked, the contents of the package flashed behind her eyes. Draco smiled and quickly pressed his lips to hers in a brief, sensual kiss.

"Yes. I love you, Hermione." He said softly, resting his forehead against hers.

"No matter what?" Draco looked at her curiously at this question. But he replied just the same.

"No matter what." He replied, still smiling. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes and Draco felt his smile disappear immediately. "'Mione, what's wrong?"

"Please don't be mad." She whispered. Draco's eyes flashed a mixture of emotions; concern, fear, anxiety to name a few.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Draco asked, fear evident in his voice.

"Promise me you won't get mad." She whispered again.

"I promise."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but words would not come to her. She reached down and tugged on one of Draco's arms, still wrapped around her waist. He let his arm be removed from her waist and she laced her fingers with his, before letting his hand rest, palm down, on her stomach. Flashes of the day sparkled in her eyes as she waited.

_Sending the order form in._

_The package arriving to the Head Dorm in the mid-morning._

_Draco leaving to go talk to the Professor._

_Unwrapping the package to find a box._

_Waiting._

_Seeing the double line._

"Oh Merlin." Draco breathed as realization washed over him. "You're pregnant."

Hermione nodded slowly. Draco's eyes widened and his hand jerked away from her stomach as if he had been burned. His eyes burned with a fire that frightened Hermione.

"Draco…" She said cautiously. He took several steps away from her and gave her a stare that froze the blood in her veins.

"How could this happen?!?" He shouted at her, pacing back and forth using all self control to not break anything.

"You said you wouldn't get mad." Hermione said in a voice that was begging him to calm down.

"I'm not mad, Granger. I'm far past mad. I'm about to pass FURIOUS!!!" He shouted; temper getting the best of him as he hurled a book from the nearby table to the far wall. Hermione shrunk back into the window.

"Draco, I'm sorry. Please stop! I'm sorry!" She sobbed as tears fell down her cheeks. She reached out to touch him but he froze, staring at her hand like it was diseased.

"I have to go." Draco said suddenly. He was gone before Hermione could even protest. Her knees gave way and she fell to the floor. She curled into a ball as sobs racked her body. Draco had not reacted the way she had hoped. She wanted him to rush back in and scoop her into his arms, begging her to forgive him. He didn't return.

The sun set over the grounds and the moon rose, stars twinkling in the night sky. Draco had not returned. Hermione pulled herself off of the floor and walked silently into Draco's dark room. She saw one of his school shirts lying on the floor, and she picked it up. His sweet scent was still heavily laced in the fabric. She walked into her room carrying the shirt with her. She pulled out a nightgown and stripped for bed. She gazed at the shirt lying on her bed next to the nightgown. She choked back a sob as she pulled Draco's shirt on, reveling in his scent.

She loved him. She knew that if he still loved her, he would return. He would come back to her and apologize for his actions. They would raise their child together. She was only a month and a half along. She needed a father for her unborn child. She needed Draco.

She went back to Draco's room and lay down on his emerald bed.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited…

* * *

**Two Years Later:**

"Pa…pa…papa! Papa!" The small child said for the first time. A wide grin spread across Hermione's face but was soon replaced with a sad smile.

"I wish your papa was here to see this." Hermione said softly. She heard someone enter the house at the front door. Hermione looked up to see her husband of just three months enter their house, a bag in his hand.

"Sorry I'm late, love. I stopped to get dinner." Her husband said, kissing his new bride quickly before turning to the small child in the high chair.

"Isabella said her first words." Hermione said proudly, gazing first at her husband and then her child. Hermione's husband raised an eyebrow before turning to look at the toddler.

"Papa!" Isabella cried, reaching her arms out. Hermione's husband beamed with an indescribable pride.

"I love you, Isabella. And I love you, Hermione." The husband said, kissing his daughter on the forehead, before kissing his wife again.

"I love you, too, Draco."

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
